


I'll cream your doughnut

by sinistercereal



Category: GMM, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Food Kink, M/M, One Shot, Who put Link in the kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistercereal/pseuds/sinistercereal
Summary: What happens when Rhett forces Link to go to a cooking class?





	I'll cream your doughnut

“Rhett, I don’t need to go to a cooking class.”

“Really? You almost burnt down our apartment by boiling water.”

“That… That wasn’t my fault!”

“You almost cut off his hand by using a knife to cut up a banana.”

“I was struggling!”

“You are going to this cooking class if you like it or not. I’ll pick you up afterward. Greg and I need to be able to trust leaving you alone to cook for yourself without having to go to Urgent Care.”

Link rolled his eyes and got out of the car once they arrived at his cooking class. It was a one day thing but he still hated it. He was a grown ass man. He shouldn’t be here with a bunch of people in their 20s looking to make a career out of baking cupcakes for a living. He walked inside and checked in for the class. He went to his assigned area and stood next to a desk where his name was. This was demeaning. He couldn’t believe that Rhett and Greg signed him up for this.

The instructor came in later once everyone settled and found out where to go. The chef was pretty young. Must have been in his early 20s. Link couldn’t help but notice how attractive the young man was. He must be an expert if he already finished college that young.

“Hello. My name is Josh. No need to call me Chef unless that makes you feel more comfortable. Thank you for signing up for this cooking class. I bet that all of you are wanting to go on to cooking school so this will be a good first experience in that kind of atmosphere.” Josh pulled out a marker and wrote three recipes on the white board: omelet with sautéed vegetables, grilled cheese with tomato soup, cream filled doughnuts. “These are a few basic recipes that anyone can master. Since this class is 3 hours long, I will give you 1 hour to complete each task. If you finish early, I will judge your food and you can leave. Have fun.”

Link stared blankly at the board. What the hell did sautéed mean? Was he supposed to throw salt on everything?

“Are you okay sir?” Josh came over and checked on him.

“Oh….uh…. I’m okay.”

He rose a brow at him. “Are you sure? You look confused.”

“Just trying to figure out what I’m doing tonight.”

Josh nodded and bit his lip. “Me too.”

Link gave him a weird look before starting to figure out what he was supposed to be doing. He went to the fridge and grabbed the ingredients on the board. There were no instructions so Link was just going to have to wing it. He had seen Rhett make omeletes plenty of times before so he had a pretty good feeling about this. Now. How was he supposed to crack the egg. He turned on the stove and placed a frying pan on top. He pulled out a cutting board and placed the vegetables on top. Link pulled out a knife and grinned. “Why hello there beautiful. Where have you been all my life?” It took him a while to cut up the vegetables before throwing them into the frying pan. Most people were already onto the second dish. He threw a crap ton of salt onto the veggies since he was supposed to salt-tay them. At least that’s what he thought he was supposed to be doing. Link then threw the eggs into the pan, shell and all. He managed to make a mean looking egg. And by mean, we mean that that egg was going to kill Josh.

Alright. Now grilled cheese and tomato soup. Well, Link hated tomatoes so he had no clue what to do with that part. Grilled cheese sounded plain and simple. He pretty much just had to throw tomatoes into water then put a piece of burnt cheese on top. Simple enough. Link took out some tomatoes and brutally cut them out of pure spite. He hated these things. He threw them into a pot of water and boiled them on high. Once they were thoroughly cooked, he smashed them together and mixed them with a whisk before transferring them into a bowl. He put a piece of cheese on a frying pan and scraped the remains into the soup.

Now he just had to figure out how to make doughnuts. Those were pretty much sweet pieces of bread with a whole in the middle. He went back to the fridge and grabbed the remaining ingredients. Everyone was gone except for him. And boy did Josh fear the worst for what the brunette had planned for him. Not only did he watch the man flirt with a knife but he also watched him almost cut off his hand a few times. Josh went over to help Link once he was free. “How about I help you make your last dish?”

Link rose a brow at him. “Thank you for offering but I think I’m okay. You can judge my first two dishes if you’d like.”

Josh glanced at the poison dishes before swallowing hard. “I think I’m good. Are you sure that you don’t need any help?”

He chuckled at him. “Really. I’m thankful for the gesture but I think I can figure out how to put cream inside of a doughnut.”

Josh bit his lip and walked over to the older man. “You know. It’s a lot harder than you think. I mean, first you have to figure out what hole you want to use.”

He blinked and thought for a second. “Doesn’t bread only have one hole?”

The man chuckled and groped the brunette’s ass from behind. “Did you know that the human body is like a doughnut? A hole always has two openings. The only question is which one you want to use and what do you want to fill it with.” The chef practically pinned Link against the table, pressing his junk against the crack of his pants and purred at him. “Are you sure that you don’t need any help filling your doughnut?”

“Oh gosh.” He swallowed hard with a blush. “I-I think you have the wrong idea. I just need to make doughnuts then fill them.”

“Yeah. But I see this huge sack of dough that also needs to be filled.” Josh ran his hand along the crack of Link’s skinny jeans and groped his cheeks. The older man moaned a bit and tried to move away from him but Josh was strong. He looked up at the brunette. “Now, which hole should I fill?”

Link bit his lip. “The back one”

Josh smirked and spanked Link. “Lay across the table on your chest. Ass out.” The man nodded and did as he was told. Josh pulled out a baster and sucked up some frosting from another table and came over to Link. He yanked the man’s pants and underwear off of him. “Now, to fill a doughnut, first, you must insert the baster inside the hole.” He shoved the baster straight inside of Link. His mouth shot straight open at the sudden intrusion. His hands gripped both sides of the table. “And then you release all of the sweet liquid inside of the doughnut. Link shuddered and moaned out as he felt a thick liquid filling him deeply. Josh removed the blaster and examined how much he filled Link. If Link tried to move, frosting would be flowing out of him. Josh had filled him to the brim. “Now you just enjoy eating out your doughnut.” He groaned and bit Link’s ass before sinking his tongue inside of the grown man and proceeded to eat him out. Link couldn’t help but moan as he felt the man’s tongue working against his walls. His grip on the table tightened as he felt the chef’s fingers spreading him open so that he could get deeper into the brunette.

Josh bit and tugged on his skin. He really made sure to leave no place untouched. He pulled back when he saw Link’s body shuddering over the kitchen table and his gaping hole opening and closing from the sudden trauma. “You know what the best part about doughnuts are? Once you are done, you can always refill them with something else.”

Link threw his head back when he felt the chef’s dick inside of him. He bit his lip and purred out the man’s name. “Mmm Josh.” Josh smirked and gripped the man’s hips before pounding him against the table. The older man’s moans filled the kitchen as he was being fucked. He could feel his hips bones bruising as they rammed against the table with brute force. Tears flooded his face as the chef hit his prostate dead on. No wonder he was a pro. Link thrust his hips back against him which only seemed to turn on Josh even more. The man growled and spread Link wider into an almost splits position and fucked him raw. Link tore up his lip and left scratch marks on the table from the over stimulating pleasure. It didn’t take long for him to release on the table. Josh continued to abuse him before filling Link back up to the brim. This time with a different fluid.

Link collapsed on the table once the chef was done using him. He struggled to catch his breath. Link hadn’t been fucked like that in awhile. Josh chuckled and bit his lip. “That’s how you fill a doughnut.” He wrote down his number and put it in Link’s pocket before spanking him hard as he watched the older man leave once the class session was over. He struggled to sit down in the car when Rhett came to get him.

“How was it? Did you learn anything?”

“I learned how to fill a doughnut”

“Cool. Speaking of doughnuts, want to get some on the way back?”

“I don’t think I’ll ever look at them the same way ever again”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally love Mythical Chef Josh. I couldn't help but want to write a fanfiction of him and Link for a long time.
> 
> Be sure to check out my other works if you please to and feel free to hit me up on Tumblr (sinistercereal)


End file.
